


Prejudice

by Rubymoon_Snape



Series: Blind Keith [14]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blind Keith (Voltron), Dads of Marmora (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) was Raised by the Blade of Marmora, Keith and Regris are best friends, M/M, antolivan, thulaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 15:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21430627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: The four Blades that don't like Keith and Regris finally corner the kits in training hall B, but they are only after one of the kits.
Relationships: Antok & Regris (Voltron), Antok/Kolivan (Voltron), Keith & Regris (Voltron), Keith & Thace (Voltron), Keith & The Blade of Marmora, Keith & Ulaz (Voltron), Thace/Ulaz (Voltron)
Series: Blind Keith [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1313075
Comments: 18
Kudos: 215





	Prejudice

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: This is the fourteenth story in the Blind Keith series. This is Thulaz and Antolivan. (For anyone keeping track, Keith is 10.) Soshan is my OC.

"Prejudice"

Keith was excited. He was allowed to meet Regris in one of the training rooms and walk there completely by himself. His Papa was in the med bay, his Daddy was on a mission, Antok was overseeing training in a different training room, and Kolivan was in his office. Keith was deemed old enough at ten deca-phoebes old to walk to the training rooms by himself, especially since he knew the route by heart and could navigate it blind. Keith wanted to make sure he proved to his entire pack that he could do this.

His excitement was evident on his face when he entered the training room. He could smell that there were several other Blades in there, including Regris. He smiled even wider. Regris's smell was different than other Blades. He, like Keith, lacked the distinctive luxite smell that the full operatives had. Only after passing the trials would they gain the scent of their luxite swords. Keith noticed that he had a slight scent of luxite that clung to him. He guessed it was from carrying his mom's knife from age three when his pack adopted him. Regris's scent of snowdrops came closer, which was also accompanied by a shout of "Keith!"

A tick later, Keith felt Regris's arms go around his neck and his tail around his left leg. Keith's smile never left his face. "Hi, Regris!"

"Well, if it isn't the two most useless Blade wannabes."

Keith felt Regris stiffen and followed suit. He didn't recognize the scent or the voice of the speaker, but he gathered he wasn't nice since his best friend was tense.

"Leave us alone, Soshan," Regris pleaded.

"Run along, little kit. You are not the one we want."

Regris whimpered and slowly let go of Keith. He knew he wouldn't be able to defeat the Blades nor could both kits out run them, and they would be even angrier at having to chase their intended target.

Keith reached out and stroked Regris's headfur. He whispered, "It'll be okay, Regris. Antok is in one of the nearby training rooms. Go get him."

Regris reluctantly ran off out of the training room, hoping to find Antok before Keith got too hurt. Keith made sure he heard his friend leaving before turning his attention to the Blade...no _Blades_ in front of him. His nostrils flared, taking in the different scents. He could tell that there were four Blades that surrounded him. He had heard them move about the room and knew that he couldn't escape their clutches. He only hoped that Regris brought Antok quickly.

%%%

Regris skidded into training hall A, narrowly avoiding sliding into a pair of Blades.

"Whoa, kit. Easy. What's the rush?" one of them asked.

Regris let out a high pitched trill, attracting everyone's attention, including Antok's. The large, tailed Blade approached him. "Regris? What's wrong? Where's Keith?"

Regris's breaths were coming in pants. "Keith...training hall B...Soshan...trouble...hurry..."

Antok scooped up Regris and rumbled to him as he ran to training hall B. He opened the door and saw the four Blades beating and kicking his pack's downed kit. He roared in obvious displeasure.

The four Blades paused, one of their feet still on Keith's torso. Keith's whimpers and whines incensed Antok further, making him advance and growl. The four Blades backed away from Keith, letting Regris dart forward. He saw large bruises blossoming on Keith's skin, and there were even scratches that were bleeding. His headfur was messy, moreso than usual, and his breathing was labored. "Antok, Keith needs help!"

Antok tore his gaze away from the four Blades to look at the two kits on the floor. He gently scooped up his pack's kit and allowed Regris to cling to his back as he hurried to the med bay. Antok rumbled to his kit in order to soothe him as much as he could. They entered the med bay, and, before Antok could call out to Ulaz, Keith whimpered in pain, alerting Ulaz to their presence. The pale doctor rushed forward as Antok laid Keith on an examination bed. "What happened?"

"Soshan and his pack decided to pick on Keith. Regris was able to alert me quickly, but they still were able to hurt our kit."

Keith whimpered again as Ulaz gently removed his shirt. Ulaz rumbled to him. "It's okay, kit."

"P-Papa?"

"Yes, kit. I'm here. I'm going to treat your injuries and take you back to the nest."

"Can everyone be there? And Regris?"

"We're fortunate that Thace is going to be back any tick now. I will tell him and Kolivan and talk to Regris's pack to see if they will let him sleep over," Antok said, reaching back and petting the headfur of the kit still clinging to his back. "Regris, do you want to stay here or come with me?"

"I want to come with you. If I could cuddle with my pack a little before coming with you if I'm allowed, that would help."

"Of course, kit. Now, let's let Ulaz heal Keith and take you to your pack." Antok carried the kit out of the med bay and to his pack's nest room.

He knocked on the door, which opened to reveal Regris's mother. "Antok? What's the matter?"

"Mama!" Regris leapt from Antok's back and clung to his mother.

"Regris! What happened, kit? I thought you were going to be playing with Keith."

"The two kits were ambushed by another group of Blades. Regris wasn't injured, but Keith was. Your kit wants some cuddles, but Keith requested that he be in our nest once Ulaz finishes treating his injuries."

"Of course Regris can go cuddle with Keith when he's released. Will you be coming back by to collect him?"

"I can if you'd like."

"I would like that." She nuzzled her kit. "Come, kit. Let's get you calmed down, so you can go see your friend when it's time."

The door closed, and Antok went to his mate's office, where he pleasantly found Thace reporting to the leader. Both Galra looked up at Antok when he entered.

"Antok?" Kolivan inquired.

"We are needed in the nest room. Keith was attacked. He is being healed by Ulaz right now. He will be taken to the nest to relax. He's asked that all of us plus Regris be there."

Thace growled. "Who dared to harm my kit?! They will pay dearly!"

"Not now, Thace. Now, we need to calm Keith. Let's wait for him in the nest," Kolivan stated, placing a hand on Thace's shoulder.

Thace sighed. "You're right, Kolivan. Keith is most important."

The three Blades left Kolivan's office and headed for their nest room to wait for Keith. When they received a message from Ulaz saying that he was headed their way with Keith, Antok left the nest room and collected a mostly calm Regris from his mother and returned to the nest room right before Ulaz arrived with Keith.

Thace saw his kit still looking beaten up and reached out for him. "Kit."

Keith looked in Thace's direction. "Daddy!"

Thace gently plucked his kit out of his mate's arms and pulled him into the nest. Regris hovered nearby uncertainly. He wanted to cuddle with Keith but didn't want to hurt him any more than he was already. Ulaz entered the nest near Keith and pulled Regris between himself and the pack's kit. Regris nosed Keith's hair, reassuring himself of his friend's condition.

Keith heard the rumbles of the rest of his pack members and knew that his request had been fulfilled. A heavy hand petting his hair let him know that Antok was close by. "Kit, the Blades that attacked you need to be dealt with."

"I know, but can you not do it? It won't make things any better. They don't think I can do the things they can just because I'm blind. I want to prove them wrong. Please let me deal with them myself."

Thace exchanged a quick look with the rest of his pack. Like him, they knew they couldn't deny the kit the chance to one up his attackers. Who knows; he might even get them to respect him as well.

"Very well, kit. You can deal with this yourself; however, we don't want you to be alone with these Blades. Once you're all healed up and rested, I want to test your reflexes in the flight simulator."

Keith chirped in happiness and snuggled into his Daddy's chest. He couldn't wait to try his hand at flying.

Fin


End file.
